The Construction Assassination
|location = Pillbox Hill, Los Santos |target = Enzo Bonelli |fail = Wasted Busted Target escapes |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlockedby = The Bus Assassination Minor Turbulence |todo = Go to the construction site. Get to the rooftop. Search for elevators to go up to the roof. Assassinate the target. Leave the area. }} The Construction Assassination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. It is also the final assassination mission in the game. Overview The mission is received by telephone like the previous Lester missions. The target now is a corrupt businessman called Enzo Bonelli; he is running a construction site in Downtown Los Santos. Enzo has been involved in extortion, murder and connections with mobs. Lester wants him eliminated. Franklin needs to kill all the mobsters who are protecting Enzo in the unfinished building's lower floors. As soon as all the mobsters are dead, Franklin enters a construction elevator which takes him to the roof. More mobsters are protecting Enzo. He tries to escape in a helicopter, but Franklin has to quickly take the helicopter down. A Rocket Launcher is one of the best choices, but if the player acts quickly enough, he can dispatch the helicopter's pilot, resulting in the helicopter losing control and crashing. Franklin then has to leave the area. Franklin will use either the elevator or a parachute located nearby. When Franklin is far enough, Lester will call him to congratulate him for doing a good job. Mission Objectives *Go to the construction site. *Go to the rooftop. *Search for elevators to go up to the roof. *Assassinate the target. *Leave the area. Gold Medal Objectives *No Fly Zone - Shoot down the target's helicopter. Tips *An alternative method of getting the gold medal in this mission is to buy or steal a Buzzard, fly to the top and destroy Bonelli's chopper after it takes off. This way, the player can avoid a large firefight. A Maverick is also good enough, however, the lack of built-in weaponry will mean the player will have to land the helicopter to kill the target. The tall building in front of the construction site is a good spot to land on as well as using a rocket launcher to finish the target quickly. *The player can use stealth before reaching the first elevator. One can use a silenced weapon and stealth attacks to avoid detection, though it always involves one-hit kills, because if any target does not die from a stealth attack all enemies will be alerted. The player also doesn't need to kill all the guards; for example the ones guarding the back and front entrances of the site, as well as ones in the car and the one guarding the other elevator. *One can skip the firefight in the first floor by just going around to the right side of the construction site where the elevator is located. Before jumping the fence, the guard by the elevator needs to be killed to avoid alerting the others. Use a silenced pistol to prevent attracting attention. *The top floor can be reached by using the ladder near the entrance. The disadvantage here is that climbing it is a very time consuming and monotonous. However, the player will avoid a shootout in the first two floors. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "A shootout at a construction site claims the life of rumored mafia boss Enzo Bonelli. The murder of real estate developer Enzo Bonelli in a shootout at a construction site in the Pillbox Hill area of Los Santos is being investigated by police. Bonelli had rumored ties to organized crime. The incident has seemed the Gold Coast Development share price rally in recent trading on the assumption that some of Bonelli's large building contracts will soon be up for grabs." WNKA International Newspaper "A vicious gun battle in the Pillbox Hill neighbourhood of Los Santos has left a building site strewn with dead bodies. It remains unclear whether there was a motive behind the killings, or whether this was just more mindless violence for the sake of it. Gang violence and drug crime have spiked recently in Los Santos and throughout San Andreas. Commentators are unsure exactly why." Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **For maximum profit, delay starting this assassination job until after the completion of the main story line, when Franklin will have the proceeds of The Big Score to invest. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours). **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Gold Coast stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. This one takes about 24 hours in game. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 50%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, to reload in case anything goes wrong. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_48_-_The_Construction_Assassination_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Construction Assassination Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_48_-_The_Construction_Assassination_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_48_-_The_Construction_Assassination_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *After pressing the button for each of the two elevators, Franklin will automatically reload his equipped weapon, even if the magazine was full. *This mission is somewhat similar to Deconstruction for Beginners in Grand Theft Auto IV, due to the both being located in construction areas and the both involve a large shootout. However, in Deconstruction for Beginners, four main targets are required to be killed while in this mission, only one target is required to be killed. *By this assassination mission, Franklin becomes completely aware of the stock market trick, as he's the one who points out the Gold Coast Development stocks. *If the assassination missions are undertaken after the main storyline, and assuming all other criteria are met, completing this mission should trigger 100% completion. Navigation }} de:Mord auf der Baustelle es:El asesinato de la obra pl:Krew na budowie Construction Assassination, The Construction Assassination, The Construction Assassination, The